Falling In Love With A Bear
by White Tigress18
Summary: When Kate Randall moved to Forks, her life changed dramatically. Really not good at Summaries, so please just give it a shot! Emmett x OC ON HOLD
1. Change of Scenery

It wasn't Heaven, it wasn't Hell. It was my own personal Purgatory. In my opinion it was worse than Hell. I was stuck here, it wasn't getting better and it wasn't getting worse. My name is Kate and I'm 17 years old and a senior in high school. My mother and I are moving to Forks, Washington. My father died in a car accident 5 months ago. He was never really around, so it wasn't to much of a change. We lived in California, my mom decided she wanted a change. "I'm sick of the smog sweetie. I want to live somewhere where we can breathe." So she decided on Forks, where it's covered under rainfall most of the year. I want a change, I really do, I was sick of the sun. But, I don't want to live somewhere it rains all the time.

We pulled up to our new house in silence. It was set back in the woods a bit, and it was fairly small. "Well, it's not like our old house, but it has a certain charm." my mom said. I nodded. We unloaded the car and went into the house. My mom turned to me, "Go on upstairs and pick your room." I smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks." I said. She hugged me, "I know you don't really like the rain, but I want you to be happy here." "I'm sure I will be."I turned and went up the stairs. I walked down the small hallway and looked into the room on the right. It was fairly big, but only had a few windows and a bathroom attached. I like looking outside a lot and from different views, I hoped the other room had more windows. I went across the hallway and looked in that room. It was smaller, but had a couple windows and double doors leading out onto a small balcony. I unlocked the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. I breathed deeply. It had the view of a small field and the forest. It was breath taking. I ran back downstairs "The room with the double doors." I said to my mom. She laughed "I knew you'd want that one. Your truck is out front." She said. My mom bought me a truck as a gift for being so cooperative with the move. A silver Dodge Ram 3500. I went outside and hopped in, the keys were in the ignition. I started it up. It sounded angry and hungry. "Awesome." I said. I went back inside and began un-packing my stuff. By nightfall my room was all set up. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. I was starting Forks High School tomorrow. I sighed again, I rolled over and looked out the double doors and into the forest. I had always been an outgoing person, not afraid of adventure or to have fun and I had always loved sports. But, my life was empty. And the more I thought about it the more I realized how empty my life really was. I had no adventure or anything. I never really even had close friends to hang out with. I was sure this place would be no different.


	2. Eventful first day at Forks High School

I woke up the next morning at 5:00. I groaned and rolled back over onto my side. I tossed and turned restlessly but it was no use. I couldn't get back to sleep. At 5:15 I got out of bed and went downstairs to get breakfast. All we had was dry cheerios. "Well it's better than nothing." I said out loud. I ate a little bit and then went back up stairs and got in to the shower. I got out of the shower a 5:45. I went back in to my room and got dressed. I was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans with black etnies. I decided to let my hair dry naturally so that it would be curly. Everybody always said I had beautiful curly hair, and that the curls were like banana curls. I didn't think so, but decided to let my hair dry naturally anyways. I opened the double doors that led to the balcony, I stepped out and sat down to watch the sunrise. The wind played with my hair and I watched as slowly the suns rays began to dance along the ground. It was so beautiful that I didn't want to leave, but I had to get to school. I walked back into my room and shut the doors. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and walked downstairs. "I'm going mom!" I called out. "Have a good first day!" "I will!" I walked outside and into my truck. Clouds had covered up the sun again and a light mist began to fall.

I found the school with no trouble, and I parked in front of, what I hoped was the office. It was. The Secretary looked up at me. "Hello! You must be Kate Randall!" She greeted me with a smile. "Yes." I walked over to the desk. She began handing me my schedule and a map. She also handed me a piece of paper telling me to get it signed by the teachers. When she was done I said "Thank You." and walked out. I went back to my truck and looked at the map. "This should be easy enough." I mumbled. After a little while other students were beginning to arrive. I pulled into another parking lot and killed the engine. I threw my jacket on and stepped out. People stared at me, but I really didn't mind. I took out my map and schedule. Calculus was first. I put them both away and walked towards that building. I walked inside and went up to the teacher. He looked at me "Kate Randall?" "Yes, sir." I said and handed him the paper. He signed it and pointed me towards a seat in the middle of the room. I went over and sat down. A beautiful girl with blond hair sat next to me. She turned to me "Your Kate Randall?" she asked. "Yes, I am. And you are?" "Rosalie Hale." she said. I smiled at her "Nice to meet you." I said. She looked unsure at first but smiled back "Nice to meet you too." Then the teacher started talking. It was easy to follow, I had done this particular lesson back at my old school, so I didn't really pay attention. When the bell rang I got up and gathered my things, and looked at my schedule. English. I put my jacket on and turned to say bye to Rosalie. It was nice to at least know somebody. I said goodbye and walked out of the building, it was pouring outside. I found building 8 soon enough and went inside. I handed my teacher the pass and they signed it. He looked around the room for an empty seat. "You can sit in the back of the room by Mr. Cullen." he said. That's when I saw him. The boy I was supposed to sit next too. He was huge. Tall and muscular. He looked very menacing. He had curly black hair, but the thing that struck me the most was his beauty. He was gorgeous. I had been looking at him for about 5 seconds when his eyes met mine. He smiled. His teeth were white, and shiny. I smiled back tentatively. I took my pass from the teacher and began to walk towards my seat when I stepped on something slippery. I lost my balance and fell on my butt. "I'm so sorry!" I laughed and looked up. A girl with long brunette hair looked down at me with apologetic eyes. "It's okay." I said smiling "No harm done." I got up and looked to see what I fell on. It was her coat. I handed it to her "Here you go." "Thanks." I continued to walk back to my seat. I looked at his face to see him biting back laughter. I sat next to him. "It's okay, you can laugh." I told him. That seemed to be even funnier to him. He bit it back harder. "Or just hold it back. Don't forget to breathe." I said turning to the front of the room as the teacher began talking. After a minute I turned back to make sure he HADN'T forgotten to breathe. He was still holding it back, but he seemed to be breathing. "Inhale, exhale." I whispered. He looked like he was going to explode. When class was over I threw my stuff into my bag. I looked over at him. He seemed to be fine now. "So what's your name?" I asked. "Emmett Cullen. Your Kate, right?"  
"Umm..Yea." He grinned. "Graceful move earlier." I looked up at him. He was very tall. "Thanks, I'm glad you think so." He chuckled. I looked at my schedule. Study/free period next. I put it back in my bag and put my bag on my shoulder. I walked out of the room and towards the building the library was supposed to be in. When I got their I sat at an empty table and took out scrap paper and began to doodle. I heard someones laughter from the back of the library. I turned to see Emmett sitting there. Along with Rosalie and a few other beautiful people. They were all so perfect. Emmett saw me and motioned for me to go join them. I put my paper back in my bag and walked over. "Umm. Whats up?" I asked. "Why don't you sit with us instead of sitting by yourself." Everyone shot him looks like he was out of his mind. ESPECIALLY Rosalie. I sat, and looked at the ground. What was wrong with me? I was usually so out going, but I just couldn't say anything. "So what's your name?" one of the girls asked. She wasn't as beautiful as the others, but was still very pretty. "Kate." I told her. She smiled at me. "I'm Bella, and this is Edward." she said motioning to the boy sitting next to her. "Hello." Edward said. "Hi." I said. "Hi Kate, I'm Alice." The other girl with short black hair said. "And this is Jasper." she motioned to the boy who was sitting next to her. He glared at me. What was his problem? "Nice to meet you." "So where are you from?" Alice asked. "California." I said. "Wow, Forks must be a big change for you then huh?" she asked. "Yea." I smiled. I felt better to be talking. "She's just about as graceful as you Bella." Emmett said. Bella blushed bright red. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said. "Bella is an absolute klutz." Emmett laughed. "Oh, and because I slipped earlier you happen to think I'm the same?" I asked. "Yup." He laughed. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm actually very coordinated." "Oh really?" he said. "Yes really." I said. The librarian shushed us. " I could own you in football." I murmured under my breath. "Oh, you think so?" he asked in a whisper. How did he hear that? "Yeah I do." He looked at me like he was debating something. "Excuse me." I said getting up to leave. As I walked away I could hear one of the guys start talking again, it sounded like Edward. "You better be careful Emmett, she may be right." I heard a thud and laughter. I wondered what he meant by that?

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Until gym. The coach gave me a uniform and informed me that we were starting football that day. What were the odds of that? I absolutely loved football. All sports for that matter. I changed and went back out to the gym. Suddenly, I froze. I saw Emmett standing their in a gym uniform and he looked more menacing then ever. "Looks like you may get to show me those superb football skills after all." He said holding a football. We went outside in the rain and the coach split us up into teams. Emmett and I were on opposite teams. Emmett was the quarter back for that team. No one on my team got in his way. Except for me. I played just as rough as he did. I got the ball away from him twice and scored three touch-downs on my own. He got the ball away from me once and intercepted twice. In the end their team one 30-27. It was close. He came up to me while we were walking back inside. We were both covered n mud. "Not bad." he said. I smiled "Admit it. I was kicking your ass." he laughed. "That was nothing" he said. "I was going easy on you. "Easy huh? Suuure you were." I retorted.

After I showered and got dressed I put my clothes in a plastic bag and stuck that bag in my bag and walked outside. I walked towards my truck and saw Emmett standing next to it by a muddy jeep. "What's up?" I asked as I unlocked the drivers side and threw my bag in. "This is yours?" he asked. "No, I'm stealing it. Yes it's mine." I rolled my eyes. "Why else would I have the keys?" "Maybe you really were stealing it." I glared at him. "Thanks for thinking so highly of me." I cranked the engine to life. It roared. "Wait! I didn't mea-" I revved the engine and it cut off what he was about to say. I backed out and drove home.


	3. Friends and OffRoading

"Who does he think he is?" I mumbled angrily. I walked into my room and threw my bag next to my bed.

_"Maybe you were stealing it."_

"Grr!!" I yelled into my pillow. I don't know why that bothered me so much. Maybe it's because I would never steal. I decided to try and not let it bother me too much. I got off my bed and walked over to my stereo. I put in my favorite CD and sat back down on my bed. I pulled the little bit of homework I had out of my bag, I was done in a half hour. I fell back onto my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. This place was going to be no different from California. I rolled onto my side and stared out the window. My first day and already he had made an assumption that I would be stealing a truck. It was no use. I couldn't help but think about it. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs my mom opened the door. "Hi sweetie. How was your first day?" "It was fine." I lied. "Well come into the kitchen and help me make dinner." I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She went over to the ridge and began unloading a ton of groceries. "So have you made any friends?" she asked. "Ummm…not really." _But I have met a really annoying guy named Emmett._ I added silently. "Well it was only your first day. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."

"Yea. I like most of my classes. It's basically all stuff I've done before." "That's great! Then you should have no problem catching up." She exclaimed starting up the oven. I nodded and looked out the window. The rain had let up considerably. "Hey mom I'm gonna go for a walk. Can you handle dinner without me?" "Yes, just don't go to far and be back soon." I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my jacket. I decided to walk in the woods. Help clear my head. As soon as I was outside I felt much better. I walked around the side of the house and into the woods. To my surprise there was a path there. I followed the path and wound deeper into the woods. I came to a large tree with huge, bending branches. I sat underneath it. Sitting under this tree I couldn't help but think of something that I hadn't thought of in months, years even. My dad. He used to be around all the time when I was little. I thought he was invincible back then. My hero. We always went on family vacations. Most of them were camping. He would always tell me about nature and what he liked the most about nature and being outside. _"The thing about nature is there's no one to direct it, or lay down the law. There are no deadlines, or elections or anything like that. All you have to worry about is your family."_ Then he would pick me up and twirl me around. I hadn't thought of this memory in so long. I couldn't help it. I began to cry. As time had gone on, my dad developed a drinking problem and he rarely worked. I missed the days when he used to tell me how much he loved me. I always felt so powerless when he came home drunk. The tears began to spill faster. He was driving drunk when he died. He veered off the road and into a tree. The tears were flowing uncontrollably now. "I love you daddy. I always have and I always will." I mumbled. I didn't think I could sit here anymore, but I couldn't move. This was the first time I cried over my dads' death. I finally forced myself up, and wiped away the tears. I came out here to try and forget about Emmett. It had worked, but I wasn't feeling much better. I began to walk back home along the same path. When I finally emerged from the woods it was dark. I walked inside the warm house. "I'm back!" I shouted. My mom came out of the kitchen. "You've been gone for awhile. Where did you go?" She asked. "I went for a walk in the woods." I said. She nodded. "Don't go to far next time." And she walked in to the living room. "Your dinners on the counter!" She yelled. My mom had always been an easy person to get along with. I walked into the kitchen and ate my dinner. Then, I went up stairs and threw my dirty, muddy gym clothes in the laundry and changed into my pj's. When I finally crawled into bed It was 10:30. Wow, I guess I had been gone for a while. I rolled over and tried to get some sleep. The rain had picked up again. I tossed and turned for hours until I fell into a restless sleep. I woke up when my alarm went off at 6:00. I got out of bed and threw my clothes in the dryer. Then, I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and dried my hair and put on jeans, my black vans, a belt and a white tank top with a black zip-up hoodie. I put on a little make up and went to retrieve my clothes from the dryer. I threw them in my bag, grabbed my keys and headed for the door. "Bye Mom!" I called out. "Bye, have a good day! I'll be home a little late tonight." She called back. I walked outside and got into my truck. It wasn't raining yet, but it was very cloudy and cold. I turned on the truck and blasted the heat. When I pulled into the parking lot, their was hardly anyone their. I looked at the time. 7:15. No one would be here for another 15 minutes. I decided to get out of the truck anyways. I walked over to a bench and pulled out my book. I hadn't even read two pages when I heard his voice. "Hi there." I looked up at Emmett. He was smiling slightly. "Hi." I said and went back to my book. He sat down next to me. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to say I thought you were stealing the truck. I just didn't think you were the kind of girl who likes trucks." He said. I put my book down. "For your information, I like any kind of vehicle that goes fast, is loud and sounds angry and hungry." He looked at me expectantly. "Ever been off-roading?" "Hell yea. I had a jeep when I lived in California. I went off-roading all the time." He looked surprised. I felt kind of embarrassed. His smile just got bigger. "Very nice. So you wanna come with me?" I looked at him wide eyed. "Come with you where?" He chuckled. "Off-roading. I have a jeep." He pointed across the parking lot to a muddy green jeep parked in front of my truck. "I'm going later on after school. I'm sure you'd like to do something fun. Do you want to come?" I had trouble comprehending what he was asking. Well…more trouble understanding that HE was asking. "Sure." I smiled. "Yea why not. Do you mind following me to my house so I can drop off my truck?" It was super-convenient that my mom was going to be late tonight. His smile grew wider. "Not at all. Come on, you'll be late." We both stood up. "See you in English." He said, he flashed an absolute gorgeous smile. My heart skipped a beat. "Umm…yea. See ya." He laughed his booming laugh. People in the parking lot turned to stare at us. I quickly walked towards calculus.

I walked into Calculus and took my seat next to Rosalie. "Hi Rose." I said. She turned. "Hi, how are you?" "I'm good. You?" "Fine." That's when I noticed; her eyes were darker than yesterday. Much darker. It looked like she wasn't even breathing. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She snapped. I backed off after that, I didn't need to fight with her. I thought about off-roading with Emmett instead. The idea immediately cheered me up. All through class that's what I thought about. I barely listened to the teacher except for when he mentioned 'pop-quiz' and began handing papers back. When he got to me he said. " I know you've only been here for a day, just do your best." And he handed me the quiz. I looked over it. Eazzz. I had done this back home and passed with flying colors. I was done before everyone else. I walked up and handed it to him. He looked puzzled and put down the book he was reading. "Done already?" I nodded with a smile on my face. He put the book that he was reading down and took out a pen. He started correcting my quiz He handed it back to me in a minute. "Good job. You can have the rest of class to yourself." I took my quiz and went back to my seat. I looked at it, A . I put it away and went back to thinking about Emmett. I couldn't really understand why off-roading with him made me so happy. I thought about it and realized it must just be the off-roading I was excited about. The bell rang and I hopped out of my seat. Most everyone in class was talking about how awful they thought they did. I threw my bag on my shoulder smiling. English next, with Emmett. I pushed away all the doubt that crept into my mind saying it wasn't the off-roading I was excited about. I walked out of class and towards the English building. On my way I saw Bella. "Bella!" I called out. She turned and looked for where the sound came from. When she saw me she waved. I ran over to her. "Hi Kate, what's up?"

"Nothing. How are you."

"Good, you?' "Good."

"Have you made any other friends?" That took me by surprise.

"Umm..Other friends?"

"Yes besides me. You didn't think we weren't friends did you?"

"Uhhh…no.."

"Me and Alice both silly. I have to go or I'll be late. See you at lunch?"

I smiled "Sure." And walked back towards English. That was really unexpected, I thought to myself. But, It's nice to have friends. I walked into English and saw Emmett already in his seat. He smiled when he saw me. I worked my way, carefully, trying to avoid falling again, back to my seat. I sat down without incident. "Nice, no falling." "Hey, I slipped on a coat, not my fault." I said. The teacher started class then, but the class didn't stop talking. I looked up at Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He was paying intent attention to the teacher. I looked to the front of the classroom. It was no use; I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye every few minutes. He was absolutely beautiful. Once, he looked at me too, and smiled. My heart stopped beating for a minute. He chuckled softly and looked back at the teacher. How could someone human be so beautiful? When class ended all I knew is that the theme was romance and we were going to start reading a novel soon. I stood up and gathered my stuff. I put my jacket on and was about to walk out when Emmett talked to me. "Hey, wait up. Where's the fire?" "No fire. Not even a smolder." I looked up at the sky. He laughed. "Why don't you sit with us again?" I looked up at him. "Sure." We walked to the library; everyone stared at us as we passed. Even the librarian. Great. I could hear the rumors now. We walked over to an empty table. Everyone else quickly joined us. They all stared at Emmett. Emmett didn't pay attention. I had no homework and no up coming tests so I pulled out my book. Bella slid into the chair next to me. "Hi Kate." She said. "Hi Bella." I turned back to my book. Most of study period went by silently and without incident. The only time anything happened was when Edward put a hand on Emmett's shoulder while Emmett glared at Alice. Alice just nodded her head at Edward. Strange, I thought. Then it was time for lunch. They all stood up with a heart-breaking grace. Except for Bella and I. I wondered why we were the only ones who seemed to be…different than them. Alice grabbed my hand. "Come on Kate, you're sitting with us today." She said. "Uhh…Okay. Bella invited me earlier too." "I know." She kept a firm hold on my hand. Her hand was ice-cold. I didn't recoil though. It was nice to finally be making friends. Everyone we passed stared at me suspiciously. I began to realize that no one else really ever talked to the Cullen's. The only one that looked dangerous and frightening was Emmett, and he was actually pretty nice. Annoying, but nice. "Alice, easy she isn't a doll." Edward said. "You, hush." She said. She pulled me into line. I looked back at Emmett. He was glaring at Alice. "Alice-" he began to say, but she cut him off. "Go sit Emmett. I'm taking her to get food." Alice pulled me into line and began filling up a tray with food. "You know, I'm not that hungry Alice." She shook her head. "It's for Bella too." She said while she paid. Then I followed her to the table. People kept staring at me. I was getting sick of it. I heard one girl say "I wonder what she did for all the Cullen boys to suddenly accept HER." I walked over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt. "You've got something to say about me, say it to my face." Then I walked over to the table, sat down and began eating a piece of pizza. They all stared at me. Emmett looked surprised, but also thoughtful. "What?" I said. "It's nothing Kate." Alice said. The rest of lunch passed without incident, as did the rest of the day. Even gym, my team beat Emmett's 27-21. I played all out. I also noticed though that everyone stayed out of Emmett's way, even people on his team. I went back to the locker room showered and walked out to my truck. I saw Emmett standing by his jeep. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready." As we pulled out of the parking lot I saw his whole family staring at us.


	4. Love?

We left school grounds and headed towards my house. I pulled into the driveway, Emmett close behind. I killed the engine, hopped out and headed back towards his jeep.

"You drive slow." He wasn't commenting, he was stating it as a fact. I snorted, "65 mph is slow for you? I'm going inside for a minute, okay?" He nodded. I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. I found a note in the kitchen from my mom; she wouldn't be home until 11:30. _"Perfect" _I thought. I took out a pen and left her a note, just in case I would be home later than that. Not that I was planning to be out for long.

_"Mom,_

_I'm out with a friend and I'll be back soon. Love you lots!!_

_Love,_

_Kate." _

I ran up to my bedroom, dumped my bag on the floor, brushed my hair, grabbed a ponytail holder and ran back downstairs. I locked the door and walked to the Jeep. I jumped in, shut the door and looked for a seatbelt. All I saw was a bunch of different buckles and an off-road harness, "Uhhh…" I started. He chuckled and reached over to help me. I stopped breathing, "You know, I'll probably be good without it. I never buckled my seatbelt before." He looked up at me, "I'd rather you did wear it when riding with me." His eyes smoldered. I nodded; I didn't think I was capable of saying anything. He finished strapping my in. I didn't know if he noticed, but his hands hesitated, slightly, at my waist. He leaned back over and started the car.

"Alright then, let's go." He threw the car in reverse, and started down the road doing 80 mph.

An hour later we pulled into a little clearing in the woods, it wasn't big and it was grassy, with roots criss-crossing. He cut the engine and looked over at me. "This, is my favorite place in forks."

"It's very pretty."

He smiled and climbed out of the jeep. I looked down at my harness and tried to find the right buttons to push, too free me. The last hour had been so much fun, we had talked about the most random things, school, books, movies. One topic had lead to another. There was never an awkward silence between us, which was strange for me. I never got along with people this well. "Come on!" I grumbled, I couldn't find the right buttons. Suddenly my door opened and Emmett laughed.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please."

Emmett began to un-strap me and I blushed by the close proximity. I knew it was inevitable; I had begun to fall in love with Emmett Cullen. The only question was, how did he feel about me? He finished un-strapping me, lifted me out and set my feet on the ground. He stared into my eyes for a minute, as though trying to see what I was thinking. I noticed his eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen, a light butterscotch color. Suddenly he looked away. "What's wrong?" I asked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What do you think about me Kate?" He looked back at me. I stared at the ground, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" I jerked my head back up and looked at him. There was no joking emotion in his eyes, just sincerity and…caring? His eyes smoldered and my breath caught.

"Yes." I whispered, barely audible.

"You barely know me though. How do you know you love me?" I felt embarrassed. I never told anybody how I felt. Why did I suddenly feel the urge to tell him everything?

"I just do. I don't know why, and I don't know how. There's no rhyme or reason to it, I just _do._" I felt more embarrassed by the minute. I had no idea why I loved Emmett Cullen. Maybe it was his smile, his eyes, his sense of humor. I didn't know. All I knew was that I loved him. I felt his cold hand lift my chin up. "Why do you look so embarrassed?" he chuckled. That made me even _more_ embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red, and I looked the other way. "Don't be embarrassed." He moved his hand to my neck, and his other arm he wound around my lower back.

I had never fell in love before, and never, ever had I been kissed. But his kiss was amazing. I wound my arms around his neck. He was strong, and his skin was smooth, but hard. I didn't focus on any of that though, I only focused on the movement of our lips. He forced mine open, and I traced his lower lip with my tongue. Too soon, he broke away and rested his forehead on mine, our breathing irregular. He looked up, my arms still wound around his neck. "I can't do this." He said.

"Can't do what?"

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

He sighed again, "I don't want to lose you."

"Who said you were going to lose me? I have no intention of going anywhere." His face twisted up in pain. I didn't like that.

"Just tell me Emmett. Please?" He broke away from me, looked up at the sky and walked over to the center of the clearing. I had never been faint-hearted, so I was pretty sure I could handle what he was going to say. Still, I felt uneasy.

"Have you seen a lot of horror movies?" He looked back at me and smiled. That was a question I hadn't expected.

"Yes, why?"

"What about monster movies?"

"Like Frankenstein and Dracula?"

"Just like that."

"Yes, why?"

"What did you think about them?"

I thought for a minute. If I thought our conversations earlier were weird, it was nothing compared to this. Still, it had to lead somewhere. So I decided to answer as honestly as I could.

"I never really thought about the characters. Frankenstein always scared me…but Dracula…Never really bothered me."

"He never really bothered you!? The fact that he lived off blood didn't bother you?" He looked shocked.

"No, but what does this have to do with…you?" I almost said us, but we weren't an "us" yet.

He walked back over to me and looked in my eyes. Almost as though he was searching for something. Then he turned around, walked away and looked at the sky. I stopped breathing.

"Because…I'm a vampire Kate."

I exhaled in relief.

He turned back around; sadness haunted his eyes, accompanied by loneliness.

"You can run away and scream now if you want."

I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I really don't care that you're a vampire, Emmett."

"You don't care?"

I laughed again.

"No, I told you Dracula never really bothered me. To tell you the truth, it would have been…strange I guess if you had been human. You're too beautiful and amazing to be human." I hugged him tighter. I had never been this close to someone before. No way I was going to lose him now, I had already fallen in love with him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't care that a vampire is in love with you?" I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile too.

"As long as you don't care that a human girl is in love with you." He laughed his booming laugh and picked me up.

"This is strange for me...I'm never this honest with people…or vampires." He laughed again.

"So there are other's like you?" I questioned.

"Yes, my whole family. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle my father, and Esme my mother…and Rosalie." His eyes were wary.

"What about Rosalie?" He looked surprised that I picked up so quickly.

"Rosalie and I were…together…and not."

That made just about zero sense to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we pretended to be together for the public eye I guess you could say. We never really were. So, when you moved here…my family had their…reserves…when they saw how…drawn I was to you."

"They don't like me?" The thought made me upset, I wanted his family to like me.

"No, they like you. We fought for awhile, but everyone had shown support with Edward's decision, so they did the same for me."

I thought about what this meant for a minute. That's when I remembered Bella.

"Bella's human like me, right?"

"Yes, you're very quick you know that?"

I smiled "Thanks, so tell me about…you…being a vampire." I figured I might as well know all there is to know. He looked up at the sky and then back at me.

"It's getting late. I'll tell you on the way back." He carried me to the jeep and set me down so I could get in. Once I was in, he walked over to his side and got in. Then, he leaned over to put the harness on. When he was done he brought his head up and kissed me, just like before. I wound my hands in his hair and felt his tongue across my teeth.

I never wanted this moment to end.

When he stopped, all I wanted was more. He leaned back over and started the car. He hit the gas, looked over at my face and laughed.

"Inhale, exhale." Repeating what I had said to him my first day.

Was that day really only yesterday? One day and I had fallen in love? Wow, Forks was a world of it's own.

When he stopped laughing, he asked

"So what do you want to know?"

I thought for a minute. "Everything. How did you become a vampire?"

He thought for a moment.

"I was being mauled by a bear and was about to lose. Rosalie found me. She carried me back to Carlisle who changed me into a vampire."

I looked at Emmett's arms. The thought of him being mauled by a bear was hard to imagine.

"How did he change you? Is Carlisle you're real father? When did he change you?" I asked.

"Slow down, we have time, don't worry. See, vampires are venomous, when venom gets into a humans blood, it will either kill them, if done incorrectly, or change them into a vampire." He looked over at me and smiled, licking his teeth.

"Venom." He said.

"So I won't change because your venom didn't get into my blood?"

"Right. To answer your next question, no, Carlisle isn't my real father. None of us are actually related. True, Carlisle and Esme are married, but we were all found by Carlisle, or we found him."

"But, you call each other brothers and sisters?" he nodded.

"So how old are you?"

"20. I can still pass for 18 though, so I can still go to high school." He looked over to see my reaction. His face was doubtful.

"Hey, what's that look for? I don't really care; I just want to know how old you are. When were you born?" I figured it'd be better to ask instead of doing mental math; I knew I'd probably get it wrong.

"1935."He answered solemnly

Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that. I thought for a minute, a little shocked at his answer.

"So you've been 20 for 74 years!?"

"Yes. Vampires are immortal. Only other vampires can kill us. Oh, and you should probably know, Edward, Alice and Jasper are a little…different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward can read minds, except for Bella's, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the future. It's not uncommon for vampire's to have talents like that. When we're changed, usually if we had a talent as a human, it's magnified when we become a vampire, along with our beauty." He turned and threw me a heart-breaking smile. I had to concentrate on breathing for a moment.

"So," I said when I relocated my mouth, "There are other vampires out there?"

"Yes, ones who do live off human blood."

That made me wonder. "Then what do you…eat?'

He smiled "We 'eat' animals."

Well, I thought, it's better than humans, which is good. So, I don't really mind. Suddenly he cut the engine.

"You're home, anymore questions?"

I hadn't noticed we were back. I blinked and nodded.

"Will you come inside?" He laughed and got out of the jeep. Before a second went by he was at my door un-strapping me.

"Yes." He chuckled, "I will."


	5. SemiConfessions

**I hopped out of the jeep and walked up the stairs to the house. I unlocked the door and left it open for Emmett. In the kitchen I picked up the note I had left for my mom. I started to tear it up, but before I could do any major damage to it, it was out of my hands and in Emmett's. I hadn't even heard him come in! He scanned through it and raised his eyebrows. **

"**Planning on being out late?" **

**I smirked "Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged and took it back. As I reached out to take it back he grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. **

"**Thank you." he said.**

"**For...what...?" I could barely breathe. **

"**For not running away." He hugged me tighter. I was sure my spine would snap.**

"**Can't...breathe..."I gasped. He laughed and let me go. I inhaled deeply, trying to catch my breath. I looked at the clock. 8:35. My mom still wouldn't be home for a while. I suddenly had an idea and grabbed Emmett's hand.**

"**Come on!" I ran up the stairs and led him to my room, opening the doors that led to the small balcony. I stepped out and looked up at the full moon, it dimly lit the small field. I had thought the sunlit field had been pretty, but it was nothing compared to what it looked like in the moonlight, and in my opinion, Emmett was more breath taking than both. It was hard for me to take in. Being in Fork's for only a few days and I had fallen in love. Who knew that love could work that fast? And with a Vampire, no less. But I didn't care if Emmett was Big foot, I loved him. I rested my arms on the railing, lost in my thoughts, and let the wind play with my hair. Emmett walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head._ I probably look so tiny and short standing next to him! _I giggled at the comparison. **

"**What's so funny?" **

**I laughed "I must look like a midget standing next to you." **

**He chuckled "You are pretty short." **

"**5'7" isn't that short for a girl. But you're what...6'7"?" **

"**Ha. Close. 6'9"." **

"**Go figure," I leaned back into him. "Yup I must look like a midget."**

**We stood like that for a little longer. But truth be told it was so...new and different to me. I was never a person who liked to be touched, but I wanted to be close to him. We eventually sat down and Emmett pulled me into his lap.**

"**Being this close to me doesn't bother you?" I asked. **

"**Nope. Not at all why do you ask?" I thought for a minute.**

"**In class, sitting next to me once you looked like you were in...I don't know...pain? The same goes for Rosalie and now that I think about it, does it have anything to do with my blood?" I summed it up the best I could, remembering the observations I had made of him and Rosalie. He looked down at me. **

"**Your blood does smell...good...but that wasn't the problem." Funny I would have thought it had to do with my blood...but then, this brought up another question. **

"**You can smell my blood?" I pretended to act shocked. Honestly, I didn't think much could shock me at this point.**

"**Yes," he smiled "we have a very good sense of smell." **

"**Well...what was it then?" **

"**You see, Alice sees the future, but the future isn't definite, it changes depending on people's decisions. About a month ago Alice had a vision...about you." He looked wary at telling me this. I smiled reassuringly, trying to show him that it really didn't bother me.**

"**And then what?" **

"**Well...She had seen that you were going to move here...and that...something would happen between the two of us...that we would fall in love." I couldn't believe it. They had known Emmett and I were going to fall in love. It was what...fate?! Is that why this had happened so fast?**

"**But..I don't understand. She saw that we would just...fall in love?"**

**He nodded. "That was fuzzy. All she really knew is that somehow we were going to fall in love. There's something about you that other people just don't have..." His face grew somewhat serious. This was driving me crazy! All the seriousness was making me crazy! **

"**Hey come on. Let's do something fun!" **

**Emmett smiled. "Okay, what do you want to do?" **

"**I don't know. Anything, as long as we stop being so serious! I can't take it anymore!" I tried to get up but Emmett held me in place. **

"**Okay, if your up for anything...." His voice had a childish hint to it. He stood up holding me in his lock-iron grip. He walked over to the railing on the balcony, and stepped up onto it. **

"**Hold on." He warned. **

**The next thing I knew we were falling,,,and then we were on the ground. My eyes were wide with excitement, and I laughed. **

"**Wow. I see you can jump." **

**He nodded and threw me onto his back with a huge grin on his face. I wrapped my arm around his neck and my leg around his waist...and then we were flying.**

"**And as you can see I can also run." He laughed and I laughed with him, It was amazing! We were running...okay well HE was running around the field doing at least 60..and he wasn't even out of breath! It was amazing, moving that fast with the wind whipping in my face. He headed towards the trees and we were flying through the forest. Every time I thought we would hit a tree or branch, he missed it. A few times we were so close I squeezed my eyes shut, but he missed every one. After a little while I rested my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The movements of his body slowly lulling me too sleep. Then he stopped and I opened my eyes. We were back at my house below the balcony. **

"**It looks like if I keep you up any longer you'll fall asleep on me...Literally." he joked.**

"**Ha Ha Mr. Funny. What time is it?" **

"**About 10:50."**

**Wow, time flew here in this green, green world of Forks," **

"**My mom's going to be home soon..."**

**He jumped back up onto the balcony and walked inside, gently placing me on my bed. **

"**I should probably go then...."**

"**Hmph!" I made a mock poutey face. **

**He laughed "Hey! You should probably get some sleep anyways. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned towards me and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Our lips moved silently. He licked my bottom lip, and I moaned softly. I opened and his tongue filled my mouth, making it cold. After a minute he pulled away, leaving me dizzy and breathless. He laughed at my face. **

"**I really should go. You look like your going to pass out any minute."**

**I nodded still dizzy. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed me softly one last time. Before I had time to respond, I saw him jump off the balcony.**

**I smiled and got up off the bed grabbing my pj's. I changed, and walked downstairs to see if my mom was home yet. Just as I reached the bottom step she opened the door. **

"**Hey Kate! I didn't think you'd still be up. How was your day?"**

"**Hi. My day was fine..." I didn't know whether or not to tell her about Emmett. " I spent the afternoon hanging out with a friend." **

**She looked surprised. "Really? Well that's good. I'm glad your settling in okay." She walked off into the living room.**

"**Okay. Well I'm going to bed." I called**

"**Alright sweetie, I'll see you in the morning.:" she shouted back.**

**I walked back upstairs and brushed my teeth before heading to bed. I couldn't believe I was going out with Emmett Cullen! I hadn't felt this happy in so long. And he was a vampire! Who knew that fairy tales came true? Okay not really fairy tales but more like horror movies. But Emmett was a Fairy tale to me. I fell asleep thinking about Emmett and Vampires. **


End file.
